Irish Defense League (1st Server)
The Irish Defense League (IDL), or Ireland, was one of the first nations formed on ImperialCraft. It was formed by whoopdeedoo56 and his group of friends, later expanding to include a fanmade town in Central Asia and two North American towns at its height. The IDL was backed by many different supporters, being part of the European Hedgmonic Union partially and the Central Powers fully. Server members have mixed views of the IDL, many seeing it as a threat to the wellbeing of neutral citizens. However, its extensive lineup of alliances due to its nondiscriminatory doctrine kept them from being declared war on except for at its very end. Background Beginnings Being one of the first five nations to be founded, it began in Dublin, Ireland under the control of whoopdeedoo56 and his somewhat large group of friends consisting of mainly his YouTube channel's subscribers. While most of the original founding players have not played much since the first day of the server, they are believed to be ready if a difficult war comes. Expansion Advocates of war and imperialism, the IDL has been very aggressive and was one of the main influencers leading to the instatement of a war plugin. To keep themselves busy, they often go on conquests to keep others from gaining power. Whether they needed this power or not is up for debate, as they were the first to kill the ender dragon and had the second largest nation population on the server. After one of whoopdeedoo56's streams, a new town was created called WhoopDeeStan, increasing their reach across the world. Then, after sending an invitation to members of his past server, he gained another group based in Northern Canada to call on in times of war. Finally, toaster_hacker joined the IDL. GlintHunter After the Chicago Civil War, whoopdeedoo56, one of GlintHunter's main allies, asked if he wished to join the IDL as a builder for Dublin with full benefits. After much consideration, he accepted, and he joined Dublin as a major member of the town. Wars France The first time the war plugin was added, the IDL immediately declared war on the French (Later the European Union). While the war was technically a victory for the IDL, it was believed the results were glitched and the plugin was promptly removed. The war continued even after its technical end and, after French casualties, the drugs plugin was used to force whoopdeedoo56 to leave. With the removal of the war plugin, both Dublin and Paris were locked in a PvP state and could not turn it off. Feeling as if he had done something wrong, whoopdeedoo56 offered a deal to the European Union. This was an offer of 400 gold and the dragon egg as well as an alliance in exchange for a clean slate and his items back. It was promptly accepted, and the French and the IDL are now considered some of the closest allies on the server, being both in a personal alliance and being bound by the Central Powers. Chicago Civil War Whoopdeedoo56 played a minor role in the Chicago Civil War as a backer of GlintHunter and the United States. Baltic Empire After Pinky (tinman29) decided it would be fun to mess with Loogiah in the Discord General voice channel, whoopdeedoo56 quickly realized Pinky was not to be considered a friend. On the addition of the war plugin for a second time, the IDL promptly declared war on his nation, the Baltic Empire. The war was a landslide, and Pinky was forced out of his own nation; Arthur_The_Based, leader of Copenhagen, was put in control of the Baltic Empire by whoopdeedoo56. The Baltic Empire now acts as an autonomous subject under the IDL with full benefits, and Arthur_The_Based is considered one of whoopdeedoo56's main allies, while Gotland's leader, tinman29, moved on to create The Teutonic Order. During the war, it was noticed that one of their members had a hacked client. No action was taken, but DoctorGamerXD has put Gotland on a watchlist. Ottoman Empire While the motives for this war are still unclear, the IDL, immediately after finishing the war with the Baltic Empire, declared war on the Ottoman Empire, a member of the Central Powers. However, no other members of the Central Powers joined the war, and the IDL, not yet an official member of the Central Powers, anhillated HopeVFX and his nation. After the war, whoopdeedoo56 declared he would do the same again unless they reformed into the Byzantine Empire. This did not happen, however, and instead Constantinople joined The Silk Road. Whoopdeedoo56 was satified with this, being allied to the British Empire since the beginning of the server. United States Believed to be on a power trip, the IDL under whoopdeedoo56 declared yet another war immediately after the end of the war with the Ottoman Empire. The war was yet another landslide, with 420mrsandman and his town, Houston, being anhillated as well. He was forced into the IDL, but the war system was not entirely finished and was able to leave it to join the United States yet again. Thus, the process repeated a second time. Left was not happy with this, being one of the main figures of the United States. However, unexpectedly, whoopdeedoo56 accepted peace after the Battle of Houston. The United States is now considered an "ally" of the IDL, athough it is unknown how long a stable relationship will last or if it will develop into a true alliance. It is worth noting that the United States began as an ally of the IDL, but with the departure of seagloof and Fat_Finger2 and eventually GlintHunter, the alliance was then broken. The Teutonic Order Pinky (tinman29) created a second nation, and the IDL declared yet another war on the new nation of The Teutonic Order. Using Cammin as a military base and now part of the Central Powers, whoopdeedoo56 flew in using an elytra and landed in Gotland. However, Pinky hid in the downstairs part of his base, complaining of towncamping. Pip decided it was not towncamping, however, as it was part of a war, and the precedent was set that towncamping does not include wars. During the war, the server crashed. When everyone finally was able to return, the war was technically off. This was unbeknownst to whoopdeedoo56 who stayed in Gotland. However, Pinky turned off PvP in Gotland and, with use of speed hacks, killed whoopdeedoo56 with lava. It is unknown what punishment Pinky has received or will receive, but what is known is that whoopdeedoo56 will be returned his items due to the unfairness that ensued from the hacks used. United States 2 Electric Boogaloo With the reinstatement of a war plugin, whoopdeedoo56 declared war on the United States. The United States was brought to the brink of extinction as a result of this war, and Boston even joined the side of the IDL as a member. The Baltic Unitary State A past addition was found in Krakow, and Krakow had a bitter hatred towards the leader of the Baltic Unitary State. They moved in and brought them to their knees. Whoopdeedoo56 eventually helped out Baltic Unitary State's leader with armor and turned against Krakow, upset from the stress that was prevailing. This war took place at the same time as the United States 2 War. However, what became clear after this war was that whoopdeedoo56 was feeling the pressure of running the nation and wished to move past his deeds. Sicily A brief skirmish took place at Sicily of Mezzogiorno because whoopdeedoo56 had unprotected butt sex with kingdanpig of Mezzogiorno and was given AIDs, Ghonnorhea, and Genital Warts. The skirmish started with an ambush of 3 IDL members in full gear against 1 naked Sicilian. The war ended in what was mostly a miraculous stalemate, but 10 gold was taken from Sicily and the Sicilians fought a strategic battle, holding their own. Toast War The Toast war began when toaster_hacker of ToastNation attacked the city of Boston unknowing of who they were affiliated with. As Boston was in the IDL, the Irish came to attack along with France and the USA turning out to be around 10 people vs 2 of ToastNation. Toaster_Hacker soon ran back to his capital and sat inside his base while the Irish slowly took overthe land. The Irish and their allies stood outside their base for 45 minutes and the nations of Japan and Canada joined the war. Just before the IDL was able to open the door a peace offering was proposed. This included that the Irish and its war allies would leave their town in exchange that toaster_hacker would return any lost items and never attack Boston or the IDL again. This would mean there was no official winner, although the Irish had much more power. Allies and Relationships The main allies of the IDL were the British Empire, European Union, the German Empire, and Austria-Hungary. The minor allies of the IDL were the United States at two different times, Bulgaria, the USSR, and some minor towns. The IDL had no major enemies, although contenders were The Teutonic Order and Mezzogiorno. Dissolution The IDL's reign ended with the departure of whoopdeedoo56 to work on development rather than in-game politics not long after the war with Sicily. GlintHunter, the new leader, realized his members were mostly inactive and only loyal to whoopdeedoo56. Thus, many towns left the nation entirely. GlintHunter left to join Paris as a result, and Dublin was taken out of the IDL. The IDL now remains a shadow of its former self, confined to a single town in Northern Canada, Scandania.Category:Nations Category:European Nations